


Day 27: Coat

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, I found out about soulmate geese and loved it, I have read no soulmate goose fics, M/M, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: The result of the author finding out that Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement is actually a tag on this website and playing Untitled Goose Game too much.This has nothing to do with the actual Soulmate Goose of Enforcement prompt, I just had fun with it. MoraliSleep fluff!





	Day 27: Coat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, y'all. It's cute.

Patton absently tossed a grape at his goose, taking another for himself. The words on the page in front of him were beginning to swim across his vision. 

A glance at the clock told him why. He had been studying, or trying to study, for nearly five hours. He sighed.

“Well, Lucy-goose, I guess we’d better go and get coffee!” 

His goose honked at him. At least the goose liked coffee? Patton never really knew what to do with his goose. Soulmate geese were important, of course, as they would somehow lead you to your true soulmate if you were ever within five miles of them. 

Lucy-goose had never exhibited any qualities Patton expected of a normal goose, and hadn’t since she’d appeared at his side when he turned 21. Part of that had to do with the supernatural qualities possessed by soulmate geese, like not having to eat or drink or sleep, but Patton was pretty sure the other part was just his soulmate’s personality. Lucy liked coffee, shopping, convertible cars, Patton, and not much else, in that order. 

Patton didn’t count Starbucks in that list, because Lucy-goose _loved_ Starbucks. It was a drain on his wallet. 

She was sweet when she tried, though. Or when he was buying her coffee. He shrugged on his coat and opened the front door so she could waddle out. She took a moment to hiss threateningly at a door-to-door salesman who was about to accost Patton and try to sell him a vacuum or something.

Part of him never wanted to meet his soulmate. What would he do when Lucy left?

~~

“Bastard, I swear to all that is holy, gurl, you’d better give that back to me!”

The goose didn’t even look at him, instead twisting her serpentine neck to grind out the cigarette she’d stolen from his hand. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you!” Remy glared at the smug goose, already wondering how many packs he had lost to her unforgiving agenda. 

After a few moments of glaring, Bastard ducked her head and tilted it just so, in order to look at him beseechingly. 

“Yeah, yeah, babes, you’re cute. Fine. Forgiven. This time.” 

She honked gently at him, until he sat back down in the chair he’d jumped out of when she stole his cigarette. Bastard waddled up to him and rested her chin delicately on his knee. 

Remy sighed and petted her, just the way she liked it. “I say this a lot, gurl, but you’re cuddly, for a goose.”

They sat there for a moment in silence, man and foul, before Remy made a decision. “We’re going to get Starbies, if you won’t let me smoke.”

Bastard didn’t seem too unhappy about that. Good-for-nothing goose.

~~

“Two grande Pumpkin Spice Lattes for Patton!”

Patton took the drinks with a grateful smile. Lucy-goose was waiting for him impatiently outside the Starbucks. It was too crowded inside for her to have joined him. 

She honked at him when he got out the door. “I know! Let’s go home, Luce! Lots of studying to do for the test next week.”

He began to walk back to their apartment, but Lucy apparently had different ideas, cutting him off and hissing at him.

“Lucy? What’s-“

She hissed at him again, and raised her wings. 

“You want me to go the other direction? Okay.” Patton turned and began walking the opposite direction. He could hear Lucy-goose pattering along behind him, letting out the occasional hiss if she thought he was moving too slow. “I’m going to drop these if you don’t let me walk slower, kiddo.”

That didn’t work. Well, okay. He walked faster.

~~

Remy wasn’t sure what happened. One second, he and Bastard were walking towards the nearest Starbucks, and the next, Bastard was nipping at his ankles and honking loudly at him. 

He started moving faster, and Bastard kept up. “Woah, babes! I can’t run that fast!”

Passerby were staring at him and laughing. This was not a good day. He hoped he didn’t have to run the full five miles to find his soulmate.

Bastard honked, bringing him out of his musing. She nipped at him again. 

“Fine! I’m running!” He sped up, jogging a little in order to keep Bastard from biting him again. Geese had teeth, and soulmate geese’s teeth were _sharp_. “Who came up with this in the first place, huh?”

~~

Patton had a second to check his watch when Lucy-goose let him stop at a crossing light. They’d been walking for roughly fifteen minutes, and the PSLs were almost too warm in his hands. 

For some reason, Lucy didn’t make him cross the road. Instead, she watched impassively as a man came running from the other side, being chased by another goose. 

“Is that him, Lucy?”

The man stopped right in front of Patton, bent over to catch his breath. “Lemme- lemme catch a minute, Bastard. All I wanted was coffee, babes!”

Lucy and the other goose seemed to have a short conference before waddling off together. Patton sighed, and held one of the lattes down to the gasping man. 

“Here, kiddo! I bought one for Lucy-goose, but seems she’s got a better place to be.”

The man looked up, and Patton couldn’t help but notice that he was _very_ good looking. He was flushed from running, and his sunglasses were slipping down his nose, and 

Patton thought maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to miss Lucy. 

“Hey, babes.”

~~

Remy only saw his soulmate’s kind eyes, and the life-giving coffee in his hand. 

Maybe Bastard had been good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Press Y to Honk.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! I'm setting up the Discord tomorrow, and will put links in all of my stories so far. Love y'all!
> 
> Edited: 10/28/19  
I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
